Not of This Boy's Room
“Not of This Boy's Room" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 1, 1994) Plot The episode begins in The Boy's bedroom, with Molly Coddle, Squishington and Mr. Bumpy playing “Bumpy Ball” which is a combination of various sports, including baseball, football and basketball. Mr Bumpy is in the lead with 921 points, while Molly and Squish each have one. Molly pitches the ball between her legs; Squishington swings the hockey stick and hits the ball between Bumpy’s eyestalks. Bumpy jumps onto the window to catch the football, Bumpy catches the ball and he falls out the window. Mr. Bumpy celebrates his victory of catching the ball, he realizes he fell out the window and is confused why he stopped falling. It is revealed that Bumpy landed onto a Flying Saucer, Bumpy concludes that there are either Aliens inside or Elvis. Inside the spaceship are two alien creatures named Sleemoth and Gloog. Gloog is short and fat, while Sleemoth is tall and skinny. They both see Mr. Bumpy outside the window and are disgusted by the ugly earth creature. The aliens try to shake him off but failed to do so, then they try electrocuting him. Gloog is horrified by the frightening earth creature and think he's a brain eating, limb ripping monster, Gloog says to abandon mission, while Sleemoth says if one earth creature threatens their mission they would become a laughing stock. Sleemoth sends Gloog outside to get rid of the earth creature, while Bumpy is enjoying the view of Earth, saying he wished he brought his camera. Gloog ask Mr Bumpy to vacate the space ship, Bumpy at first screams but then is amazed to see a real live alien. Bumpy then asks if the aliens plan to take over the earth, Gloog accidentally confesses that the invasion is already planned. He then tries to cover up his mistake and saying "we don't have plans to invade", Bumpy then realizes there is more than one alien and Gloog panics and runs back into the spaceship. Bumpy follows the alien inside and ask to invade Graceland instead. Back inside the spaceship, Gloog tells Sleemoth that the earthling knows about the invasion and believes he has mental powers. Mr. Bumpy enters the ship, Sleemoth says that any attempt to save Earth is doomed. Bumpy gets excited about the alien invasion and says he wants to help. Mr. Bumpy talks about his plan to put everyone on earth in one room, and when they are busy introducing each other, they change the doors knobs to the other side and yell out "Dinner". Gloog thinks the plan is crazy enough to work, while Sleemoth tries to dispose of Bumpy. Just then, Bumpy is picked up by a giant metal claw and his arms and legs are secured, he is poked and prodded with metal probes and is pulled and stretched repeatedly. The aliens speed up the machine and Bumpy is stretched faster and faster, Bumpy then snaps out of the machine and starts bouncing around the room. He slams into the aliens, lands on top of them, and ask if he can do it again for a million more times. The aliens resort to more drastic measures to dispose of Bumpy and send out their death machine robot to destroy him. Bumpy is bored and says he will play with the robot, Bumpy ask if the machine can do any tricks and it blasts him. Bumpy is impressed and wants to see the robot fetch, he throws a stick and the robot chases it and crashes a hole in the ship. The robot is defeated and two mechanical hands come to patch up the hole. Bumpy then gets frustrated at the aliens and they become afraid of him. Bumpy then says since the aliens won't invade he will do it on his own. Bumpy then starts playing with the controls and sends the space ship spinning out of control. Sleemoth and Gloog are sent into a spin while Bumpy continues to play with the controls. Back on Earth, Squish and Molly are still playing Bumpy Ball. Squish is tired from going around home base a hundred times, trying to tie with Bumpy. Molly beings to worry about Bumpy from being away so long, meanwhile Bumpy sees he is heading for The Boy's house. Bumpy crashes the space ship, comes flying through the window and lands on top of Squish. Bumpy declares himself the winner and the Bumpy Ball champion. Molly ask Bumpy what happened to him and Bumpy tells his friends that he was abducted by Space Aliens. Molly and Squish don't believe him and think his story is unlikely and far-fetched, until Gloog and Sleemoth appear wearing bandages. Gloog then ask for directions to Graceland and the episode ends. Quotes Bumpy: Oh BOY! What excitement! What thrills! What Chills! The final finale of the “Mr Bumpy Super world Bumpy Ball bowl”! And I’m winning! Bumpy: I got the ball! I made the catch! I fell out the window! ...So how come I’m not falling? Bumpy: What the? A flying object thingy! This is definitely… Not of this Boy’s room. Bumpy: Wonder if they are alien invaders inside, (gasp) or maybe Elvis… Gloog: Oh look Sleemoth an invader… Sleemoth: Must be a disgusting earth creature, like that last singing one we found… Gloog: Ooh those lips, those teeth1 It must be a savage limb ripping monster bend on eating eats brains... or something. Abandon mission! Abandon mission! Sleemoth: No, Gloog! If we let one puny earth creature repel us, we'll be the laughing stocks of our species. Savage limb ripping strength is no match for our superior intelligence. Though extensive reconstructive surgery may await the victor. Good luck. Mr Bumpy: Whoo! What a view! Wish I known I was going to be kidnapped by a UFO. I'd brought my camera. Gloog: Beg your pardon. As a superior intellect I must insist you vacate this flying saucer immediately, please. Mr Bumpy: (screams) AAAAH! A real live space alien! Cool. Say uh "Handsome", you wouldn't be planning something nauseatingly disgusting like... taking over the Earth, would cha? Gloog: No, it's already planned... I mean, No! No plans, no plans to take over the Earth, not even a little, not us, not we. Royal "we". Mr Bumpy: Us? You mean there's more than one of you? Gloog: No. Yes. I mean... (screams) Stay away! Help me, Sleemoth! Mr Bumpy: Hey, WAIT! Have you considered taking over Graceland instead? Molly Coddle: Can't imagine what's taking Bumpy so long. Mr Bumpy: Now if I'm not mistaking... I should be nearing... MY BOY'S HOUSE!! (crashes through window and lands on top of Squishington) You're out! Yes! And I win! Me! The super world Bumpy ball bowl champine! Molly Coddle: But, Bumpy. What took you so long? Mr Bumpy: Well I was kidnapped by aliens, see? And I thought they wanted to take over the planet. But they were more interested in playing around with their toys, and you see... Molly Coddle: Bumpy. Of all the far-fetched and unlikely excuses.... Gloog: Doesn't sound so far fetched and unlikely to us.... By the way, could you give us a ride to Graceland? Trivia * This is the episode debut of Gloog and Sleemoth. They return in season 2 in the episodes, "Comfort Schmumfort" and "It Sang from Beyond the Stars." * Gloog is voiced by Jeff Bennett, and speaks with a slow dopey English accent, while Sleemoth is voiced by Rob Paulsen and speaks with a Scottish accent. In the Disney's Tinkerbell film series, Paulsen and Bennet provide the voices of Bobble and Clank, that have similar voices to Gloog and Sleemoth. * Elvis is a running gag in this episode, Bumpy tells the aliens to invade Graceland instead, and Elvis lived in Graceland, Tennessee. * Goofs: At the beginning of the episode, Mr. Bumpy has 921 points on the score board, later in the episode it shows Bumpy has 917 points. It could be possible that Squish or Molly changed the score while Bumpy was away. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.25.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.24.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.24.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.24.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.24.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.23.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.22.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.22.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.22.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.22.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.22.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.21.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.20.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.19.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.19.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.28.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.28.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.28.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.28.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.28.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.27.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-10 at 2.26.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.21.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.21.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.21.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.21.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.20.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.20.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.20.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.20.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.19.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.19.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.19.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.19.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.18.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 2.17.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.53.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.53.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.53.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.52.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.51.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.51.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.51.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.51.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.51.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.50.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.49.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.49.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.49.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.49.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.49.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.48.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.48.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.48.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4.48.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.26 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.32 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.52.22 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.52.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.52.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.51.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.51.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.53.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.57.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.56.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.56.45 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.56.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.56.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.56.06 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.52 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.45 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.26 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.55.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.54.50 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.58.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.58.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.58.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.58.15 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.58.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.57.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.57.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.57.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.43 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 11.59.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.00.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.02.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.01.49 pm.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes